


My Supernova Girl

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Supernova: noun. The explosion of a star during which the star’s luminosity increases by as much as 20 magnitudes and most of the star’s mass is blown away at very high velocity.





	My Supernova Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I forgot to post this, but here it is. Enjoy!

“(Y/N)?” Kylo groans half-sleep. It’s in the middle of the night and he was woken up by your silent crying.

“Just go back to sleep. It’s nothing” your voice sounds nasal because of the crying.

“What do you mean it’s nothing?” Kylo turn on the lights using the Force and you hide your face against your pillow. “What’s wrong, love? Tell me” he rolls over and rubs your back.

“It’s stupid” you’re embarrassed you woke up your boyfriend because of your crying. You should have gone to the bathroom or somewhere else.

“If it’s making you crying it’s not stupid”

“Why are you with me?” you say against the pillow.

“Uh?” Kylo’s sleepy mind can’t understand your question.

“Why are you with me when you could do so much better?” you look at him sure that you look horrible with your face stained with tears and your eyes red and swollen.

“Because… I love you. And I like being with you” Kylo says not very convinced. It’s not that he doesn’t love you, he just doesn’t understand why are you like this.

“But I don’t have the Force”

“I know you don’t have it. So what’s the problem?”

“You can be with Rey” you face contorts in pain

“But I don’t like Rey. That maniac slashed my face in two” he protests. “You’re the only one I like”.

“But think about it, you could be with her and things would be better for you” you admit defeated. You’ll never gonna have what she has: the Force.

“(Y/N)” Kylo sighs. “I know that last year was a though proof for our relationship. But I told you about the Force visions since the first one. And it wasn’t my fault or did it on purpose. It was Snoke.”

“I’m not even pretty or interesting…You could have Force sex with her”

“What the hell is Force sex? That doesn’t even exist” Kylo says annoyed. From where are you making up these things?

“You shared a connection with her. A connection I’ll never give you” you lament not feeling enough for Kylo.

“The connection I shared with her was temporary and it was a Force connection. The connection I have with you is deeper and more meaningful. And I intend to keep it forever” Kylo moves to be closer to you and hug you. The sound of the alarm interrupts your conversation.

“Yeah, whatever. I have to go to work” you free from Kylo’s embrace and get up to go the bathroom and get ready for the day.

Kylo clenches his fists. How he could be so oblivious to not notice what you were feeling? And how he can convince you you’re the only woman who he has eyes for?

* * *

“Ms. (Y/N)” a stormtrooper interrupts your work and you lift your head to look at him. He’s carrying a small glass with three rose in it.

“Yes?” you ask.

“I have a delivery to you” he extends his arm to give you the glass with the roses. “From our Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren” he raises his voice to make sure everyone near you hears  him. It’s what Kylo ordered him.

“Thank you” you put the glass in your desk and tell the stormtrooper he can leave. You take the card that is sticked to the glass and read it:  _I wish I was there to see all the jealous faces from the others when you received this for me. Love you, my supernova girl._

“What…?” you whisper to yourself and look around to notice all of your co-workers are very curious about the present you just received. You shake your head grinning. This was a nice detail from your boyfriend, you admit.

* * *

The next morning, you’re making breakfast for Kylo and you, meanwhile he takes a shower. You open the fridge to grab a pair of eggs and notice the twelve of them have something written with black marker. One egg has a smiley face, another one a little heart, other one says  _I love you_ , the next one has  _My supernova girl_  and the rest have something written alike.

“Good morning” Kylo says behind you back and kisses you in the cheek. His wet hair brushes against your face.

“What’s this?” you hold an egg in your hand.

“A little thank you for making me breakfast everyday” he shrugs and takes out two mugs. “Want some coffee, baby?”

“Yeah, thank you” you smile a little confused about Kylo’s demonstration of love.

* * *

You’re looking for your holopad in your purse and found a little piece of paper, you take it out and recognize Kylo’s letter:  _“I love you so much it hurts”._ You smile and trace Kylo’s words with your thumb. “I love you so much too” you utter so no one around your workpost can hear you.

The next hours you find similar notes in random places: in a drawer, a kitchen cabinet, under your pillow, stick to the bathroom mirror and your closet. You sit on the table and put the six notes on the kitchen table and admire them:

_I love you so much it hurts_

_You are my happy place_

_I love you a lot. You’re more than I could have hoped for_

_I can’t wait to kiss you_

_I’m so blessed by the Force to have you by my side_

_Never forget how much I love, my supernova girl_

“You find them. Good” Kylo enters your quarters and sees you reading his notes.

“Yeah” you laugh at him.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Sorry, it’s just I can’t imagine you sneaking through my stuff to put the notes”

“It was just so you could remember me through the day” Kylo shrugs and leaves a short kiss in your lips. “I’m going to take a piss”.

“Okay” you shake your head, always so appropriate with his words. You stand up gathering the notes so you can save them in the drawer next to your bed.

* * *

You tap your right leg nervous, there’s complete silence in the room. You’re waiting for the doctor to call you for your appointment, every six months you come to see your gynecologist just to make sure everything is fine but you hate it. Doctors and medic stuff make you nervous, plus you hate that thing they put inside of you.

“Sorry I’m late. Hux didn’t shut up” Kylo arrives sitting next to you and greeting you a kiss.

“Kylo?” you don’t understand what he’s doing here.

“Yes, my love?” he says happily.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to accompany you. I know how much you hate these things but don’t worry, it’s just a routine check-up and I’ll be at your side” Kylo assures you holding your hand.

“But… you’ve never came to these appointments” you narrow your eyes sceptical.

“There’s a first time for everything” he kisses your knuckles.

* * *

“Three times, right?” Kylo asks full of himself with a cocky grin. You’re laying naked in bed after making love and he’s referring to the three times he made you come.

“Three times” you sigh exhausted. He made sure to make you come two times before he actually fucked you. And then make you come again.

“I know it might sound stupid but if there’s a paradise or whatever after life the face you make when you come would be what I want to relive over and over again, for eternity” he caresses your neck and lowers his fingers brushing your nipple.

“Kylo” you whisper in awe. “My idea of eternity is also you” you touch his face too tired to move any other part of your body.

“My supernova girl” he closes his eyes and leans against your touch.

* * *

“Can I tell you something?” Kylo combs your hairs as both of you cuddle on a lazy Sunday. He took the day off and you’ve been spending the morning doing nothing but kissing and hugging.

“Mhm” you exhale, satisfied by Kylo’s fingers in your scalp.

“You can’t tell anybody” he whispers and your eyes spark up with curiosity. “When I was a kid and they sent me to the Jedi Temple they did it in the middle of the night. To arrive at time they sayed. I think they were just trying to get rid of me without gathering attention. Since that night I can’t sleep in total darkness, I have to have a lamp light or something. Pretty stupid for a Dark Force user” he chuckles and hopes you don’t make fun of him.

“But we sleep with all the lights off” you say and trace a finger along his scar.

“Only when I’m with you I can sleep like that. You bring me peace” he confesses and your breath stops for a moment. “Don’t ever leave me, please. I’d die without you” Kylo’s voice shakes full of emotion.

“Never. I love you so much” you feel like crying because your heart can’t contain all the love you feel for Kylo.

* * *

You’re typing some reports on your touch screen when your holopad receives a message.

_Kylo Ren: I’m making you a fancy dinner tonight, just wanted you to know._

You read the message again making sure it says “making”, not “buying”. Kylo doesn’t cook, his fanciest meal is cereal and sometimes he even pours too much milk.

_You: Okay????? Lol.  Can’t wait_

You laugh as you type your response. You hope he doesn’t burn down your entire quarters or something.

* * *

“I’m home, babe” you say as you enter your quarters and see everything is dark. “Kylo?”

“Over here!” he shouts from what it sounds like the kitchen. You walk to it and just when you’re about to enter Kylo stops you in the entrance.

“Ready to see your fancy dinner I prepared?” he asks in a playful tone.

“Oh I’m dying to see it” you admit excited.

“Behold” Kylo steps aside and shows what he did. “I made french fries, onion rings, nachos and buffalo boneless” he lists the food that’s on the table, surrounded by some white candles. “And to drink, only the best of the best” he point to a ice bucket next to the table that is used for champagne, only this time it has two beer bottles.

“So fancy” you can’t help but laugh. “I should have dress better”.

“Nonsense. Not even a queen has your elegance and beauty” Kylo holds a chair for you.

“This looks good, I can’t believe you made it” you sit down and your stomach growls to see some of your favorite food.

“Love makes you do extraordinary things” Kylo declares as he passes you a beer. “Love and frozen food. Now let’s eat before it gets cold”.

* * *

“Stars, I’m so full” you feel like your stomach is gonna explode. Kylo’s “fancy” dinner was pretty good, you almost ate everything.

“Make room for dessert” Kylo stands up and opens the fridge to take a chocolate cake. He puts it on the table and you see written with frosting “ _My Supernova Girl”_ and a heart. “I admit I didn’t do this one, I bought it”.

“Why do you call me Supernova girl?” you wonder after seeing it written so many times.

“Because you’re a shining star that explodes in my heart” Kylo tells you. “(Y/N), the reason I’ve been doing all these things for you is because I want you to see how much I love you so you never have a doubt”.

“You don’t need to” you lower gaze a little embarrassed about your insecurities.

“But I want to. I want to spend the rest of my days proving to you that I love you” Kylo stops to think for a moment. “In fact” he kneels in front of you, “will you marry me?”

“What?” you gawk. You weren’t expecting this at all.

“Shit, I don’t have a ring. I wasn’t planning to do this tonight but I don’t know, it feels right” Kylo looks around and takes a small onion ring from the plate.

“(Y/N), my supernova girl, please, make me the happiest and luckiest man in the entire galaxy and marry me?” Kylo stares at you with a greasy onion ring in his hand.

“Yes” you laugh about how absurd his marriage proposition is but you wouldn’t change it at all. “Of course I’ll marry you” you extend your right hand so he can put he onion ring on your finger.

“It suits you, baby. Just don’t eat your engagement ring” a huge smile plastered on his face.

“I don’t promise anything. Come here” you extend your arms and he stands up attacking you with his mouth. In just a couple of weeks Kylo was able to convince you you were worthy of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
